


Corsets

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Blushing, Chubby Bellies, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stuffing, belly play, chubby Jim, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim requires belly rubs, and Sebastian is the one he requires them from.





	Corsets

Jim leaned back in the seat, his belly confined in a tight corset and suit. He was positively stuffed, but no one could know that Jim Moriarty was chubby, so he settled on hiding his weight gain with ever increasing sizes in suits and a very tight fitting corset. He moaned quietly under his breath, waiting for the moment when he got home and undid his corset, letting his bloated belly out. He grinned as the cab came to a stop, he threw a bill at the driver and hauled himself out of the vehicle, moaning as the movement jostled his belly uncomfortably. He walked up to the doors and unlocked them, pushing them open. He walked into his flat, closing the doors behind him. He let out a sigh of content, feeling at peace. He walked towards his bedroom, wanting nothing more than to change out of the corset and slacks and uncomfortable suit for a pair of sweats and one of Sebastian’s old shirts.

 

He walked into his room and locked the door, shedding the suit jacket. It fell to the floor in a pile pooping around him. Then came off the bottoms, the belt popping off. Next was the button up, which he would’ve struggled with getting on had his belly not been constricted against him. Once all his clothes aside from his undergarments and the corset were off, he began to take off the offending article. He let out a pleased moan once the corset was off, his belly relaxing out in front of him. He was stuffed full, his skin taut and belly hard. He walked into the closet, grabbing on of Sebastian’s shirts that he had stolen. It hung down to his crotch, and he smiled, feeling safe. He pressed a hand against his belly, and sighed.

 

“Sebby!” He called out, knowing he’d get a response from his bodyguard. They weren’t an item, per say, but when Jim needed him, he was there. If he needed a boyfriend for a disguise, he’d have Sebastian pretend to be his boyfriend. If he needed someone to hold him and whisper empty promises in his ear after the night terrors were too bad to handle alone, Sebastian was there. If he needed an opinion on which pair of trousers made his butt look the best, Sebastian was quite willingly there. Their mutual attraction wasn’t spoken of, but Jim knew of his sniper’s feelings for him.

 

Sebastian walked in just as he was reclining on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. He motioned towards his belly with a tired grin, eyes fluttering closed. A hand tucked under his head as he spoke, “Belly rub, please. I’m absolutely stuffed.” He said, as if your employer asking you to rub their stuffed stomach while wearing one of your shirts was a completely normal thing to do. Sebastian stared at him incredulously, eyes wide and cheeks red.

 

“I—I—What? You...You want me to...to rub...your—your stomach?” He stumbled over his words, rubbing at the back of his neck. He laughed breathlessly in disbelief, before running a hand over his flushed face.

 

“Right. Yeah. Okay. Totally normal thing to do. Okay. Uh.” He sat down beside Jim, who was smirking with his eyes closed, fingers drumming lightly against the side of his belly. Sebastian lowered his hands onto Jim’s tummy, and began to work, rubbing where he knew would feel better, pressing down in places that elicited obscene moans from Jim. His blush never went away as he continued, his eyes lingering on Jim’s relaxed face.

 

“You know, when I took this job, I didn’t think i’d be used to give my boss belly rubs.” He chuckled, his voice airy. He felt Jim laugh a little under his touch, causing his belly to joust. Jim smiled at him, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

 

“Mmmm, well that’s what you got. Surely you’re not regretting taking the job, Bastian?” Jim chuckled, and Sebastian smiled. “I could never.”


End file.
